


Lights, Camera, Action!

by GenderFluidIntake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: !Cam Girl Brigitte, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Porn, Choking, F/F, F/M, Hook-Up, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Relationships to be added - Freeform, Strap-Ons, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderFluidIntake/pseuds/GenderFluidIntake
Summary: Hana Song is a freshman in University, and her success is all but assured. But the future isn't something that she is distressed about, that honor goes to the complete lack of sex that she's gotten in months, and she is nearing the end of her rope. But after a night of desperate searching brings her to a chatroom with a certain cam girl, what at first seems like a new experience will change her entire life.The only question is, how ready is she for these changes? And is there any limit to what she will actually DO?(Or my porn au's reach their logical conclusion with an ACTUAL porn star au.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a thing, longer explanation in the end notes!

University was a strange place to be, after all the effort you put into getting there it seemed like the majority of what you actually did was take notes and try not to think about the crippling debt that you were accruing day by day, in terms of workload it wasn’t actually that different from high school. As long as you made it to the lectures, took down the notes and studied them at least once a semester you were free to go off to parties, lose yourself in beer and strangers then stumble into class the next week and do it all over again.

Or, if you were Hana Song, you would get out of class and have to spend the next half hour explaining to your best friend what exactly you’d been sitting through while he’d been asleep.

“You’re not going to pass the class if all you do is drool on the paper Dae, I can’t keep writing everything down for you.”

“I know, I know,” Dae-Hyun said, clapping his hands together in apology, “Just a long night you know? My roommate wanted to get drinks, then he wanted to go to a party at one of the other dorms… I couldn’t just let him go  _ alone.” _

“Uh-huh,” Hana drawled, giving him a side-eye, “Kim was there wasn’t she?”

“No!” He said a little too quickly, blushing and turning away from her, “Uhh… maybe? How’d you know?”

“I live across the hall from you Dae, I can tell when you’ve got guests over.” She wrinkled her nose, smirking and leaning in to whisper, “And by the way, you  _ still _ smell like fucking, I had to try real hard not to tell you in class.”

_ “What?”  _ He lifted his collar to his nose, grimacing and throwing his head into his hands. “Oh come on!”

Hana laughed at his embarrassment, almost feeling bad but then remembering why she was annoyed in the first place. “You know,” She said, “Maybe if you spent more time with your head in a book rather than between someone’s thighs  _ both _ our problems might be solved.”

“Oh please…” He rolled his eyes. “At least  _ one _ of us is getting some.”

“Hey! I’m  _ choosing _ not to get some, there’s a difference.”

“Oh sure, sure…” Dae-Hyun grinned, leaning back in his chair and kicking his feet up. “You know it’s been like six months, you can ‘choose’ to cut loose some time?”

“Oh, eat me.”

“Hmm sorry, we’re close but I don’t know if that’s something that  _ I _ can take care of, you know?” He ducked when she almost threw her coffee at him, jumping up quickly when she started to walk away. “Hey Hana wait, I’m sorry!”

She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow and sticking her tongue out. “And?”

Dae-Hyun sighed, “And I’m not gonna bring up the fact that you haven’t had sex in six months, which is a really long ti-” He yelped when she flicked his nose, reaching up and rubbing at the sore tip, “Ow… Alright fine, I’m just… sorry. Won’t bring it up again.”

“Good,” She said, waving her notebook at him and turning on her heel, “But just to be sure that you learn your lesson I’m gonna take my notes back, suck it.”

“Oh come on!” He yelled after her, “I said I was sorry!”

 

Back in her dorm room however, Hana wasn’t having such an easy time forgetting his words. He hadn’t meant anything by it, Dae-Hyun just wasn’t that kind of guy, but she had to admit that it was still something of a sore spot for her. Sure, everyone told her that relationships didn’t last after high school going into university, that was just something that she’d had to prepare herself for, but for a three year relationship to not last  _ three months _ out of high school? That left her feeling just a  _ little _ bitter.

The second part of the preparation had turned out to be complete bullshit too, given that none of “the legions of students that would be lining up for her” seemingly wouldn’t give her the time of day, much to both her and Dae-Hyun’s surprise. Though it was him who had given her the advice, so maybe she should just stop listening to him there.

But still… he  _ was _ the one who actually had some company that wasn’t battery powered. Maybe she  _ should _ ask for some advice…

“Ha!” She laughed, falling back against her bed and closing her eyes. Hell itself was going to freeze over before she asked her dork best friend for advice on getting lucky, if she was going to do it she was going to do it her way. 

_ But that could wait for another night, _ she thought to herself, opening up her laptop and leaning back into her pillows.  _ I’ve got work to do tonight… _

Two hours and half an essay later Hana was ready to tear her hair out, memories of previous nights where she hadn’t been alone coming unbidden and forcing her thighs to rub together in need.  _ I am going to kick Dae’s ass, I swear to god… _

Her drawer was open and another window pulled up on her screen before she even consciously realized, her body just responding to routine at this point. At least this way she could just get it over with and return to her work, she could spare half an hour or so to make sure that she had a clear mind for the rest of the night. The familiar buzzing in her palm when she flipped the switch only made her roll her eyes now, she was stagnating fast and if something didn’t change soon she was liable to snap.

So it was with one finger on her touchpad and another snaking its way under the edge of her waistband that she clicked on the usual site, opening five random videos and taking a deep breath before delving in. Hana never could tell what she was in the mood for on any given night, so the strategy was basically to play russian roulette with whatever was trending at the moment. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t.

“Alright, what do we have first?” She asked, clicking into the first tab and clicking right out no more than ten seconds in, “Oh, piss. Ew. Next.”

The next video was much tamer, a pov shot of a clear amateur looking up at the camera and nuzzling against a toned, dark thigh. The two of them were cute, well at least the one on camera was, but something that was clearly loving and between two women was… not what she needed tonight. She was trying to  _ distract _ herself from memories, she didn’t need something to constantly remind her of them. So yet another tab was closed, though not before it was bookmarked for later. No sense in wasting a good video after all.

The next few videos weren’t much of a success either, either too boring or just plain what she wasn’t looking for. College party? If she wanted one of those she would go to a party with Dae-Hyun, but she probably wouldn’t end up getting cummed on in a room full of strangers. Not that the thought wasn’t… intriguing, she just wouldn’t want to put Dae through that. Some friendships were better served  _ not _ having to see the other swallow down a mouthful of varsity jizz.

Gangbang?  _ Way  _ too intense, she didn’t even know how the poor girl was  _ fitting _ all of those in her. Bookmarked for later.

Casting couch? Clearly fake, no question about that, but still too skeezy for her to get off to. Plus the guy looked like a playdough nightmare, how was she supposed to focus on anything other than feeling bad for the girl in the film?

“Come on!” She yelled, throwing her free hand into the air before dropping it back against her keyboard. The vibrator wasn’t doing anything for her except frustrating her, she was about to call it a night when she heard the sweetest voice filter through her speakers.

“Hi everyone!”

Hana snapped her eyes back to the screen, surprised to see a view of what looked like your average dorm room, shitty cracked wall paint and all. A few sport posters and what looked to be a Swedish flag made it feel a little more alive, but that wasn’t what drew her eye.

That would be the absolutely adorable woman sitting in front of the camera, smile wide and her freckles seeming to glow from the light of the screen. She was wearing a crop top with a slogan written on the front, on closer inspection saying  _ “I love exercise because I love eating”. _ While Hana thought it was cute in a… pretty dorky way, she had to admit that she didn’t look to be lying.

The sleeves of the shirt had been rolled up, hugging tightly around the most sculpted pair of shoulders she had ever seen, muscles of her biceps so perfectly shaped that Hana immediately brought the vibrator back from where she’d tossed it on her bed. The bottom of the crop top rested neatly against the upper part of her stomach, exposing the lean muscles of her abs that shifted and flexed with every breath and movement she made.

“Sorry I’m late, class just went  _ forever.”  _ The mystery woman giggled, leaning towards the camera and granting Hana the briefest of looks down the front of her top. “I hope that you can forgive me…”

With a dry mouth and a core that was already on fire, Hana finally noticed the chat box on the side of the screen that was going crazy with praise and greetings, with the sort of spelling that clearly indicated that they were not using both of their hands to type. That and the title “Brigitte’s rally hour” told her that apparently she’d clicked onto one of the cam girl pop ups that she usually avoided like the plague, though given what she was looking at now she was having a hard time remembering the reason. Especially when Brigitte gave a teasing wink and grabbed the hem of her shirt, taking the time to blow a kiss before lifting it over her head and exposing the freckled expanse of her chest.

Under normal circumstances Hana would have been annoyed, the usual reaction when someone… better endowed than her was around. But now, with wide eyes and a vibrator pushing between her quickly drenching folds, Hana didn’t have any room in her hazy mind for resentment. The effect was electric, so much better and so much more intense than the empty jerk off sessions that had made up the last few months,  Brigitte’s coy allure and amazingly sculpted body making her into putty.

“Mmm…” Brigitte groaned, sucking her finger into her mouth before dragging it slowly down her chest, circling each nipple before touching to the valley of her abs. “I was thinking about this  _ all day,  _ I almost touched myself in class…”

_ Oh… _

“It wouldn’t be the first time though would it? That last stream was  _ fun…” _

Hana sucked a breath in through her teeth, her whole body rocking at the thought of sating her urges in the middle of class. If the thought of the party had been intriguing, this… this was something else entirely. The thought of not only touching herself… _ fucking herself _ to completion not just around everyone that she knew, but showing it to dozens…  _ hundreds _ of people…

She shuddered, thighs clamping around her hand but doing nothing to stop the pulses of the vibrator. It wasn’t nearly enough for her anyway, not with the fire that this muscled goddess had awoken in her, pulling it roughly from herself and replacing it with three of her fingers.

Looking back at the screen Brigitte was clearly warmed up by the thought as well, head falling back and exposing the shuddering line of her throat. Even still she still had the mind to perform for her audience, lifting her hips and bracing herself with an arm behind her back, baring herself fully for the camera and sliding a finger into her glistening depths.

_ “ _ _ Herregud _ _ …”  _ She moaned, pinching her lip between her teeth, “Are you all watching me? Do you like what you see?”

“Yes…” Hana gasped, rubbing her thumb over her clit and curling up on her side. Much as she wanted to slam her eyes closed and give into what had so quickly driven her mad, she didn’t dare look away for an instant, forcing herself to maintain eye contact as best she could through a laptop screen that she wasn’t broadcasting from.

The comments meanwhile were going crazy, running the gamut from desperate praise to extraordinary vulgarity to… more than a few dollar signs. Evidently Brigitte was quite popular with the audience, with the steadily growing monetary gain to prove it. That didn’t seem to be what she was focused on however, her face growing redder and her voice growing shakier with each comment she responded to, trembling thanks and shuddering encouragements to those watching doing a steady job of unravelling them all.

“I-I think I’m getting close guys, are you getting close?” 

Hana nodded frantically, circling her clit just enough to keep herself from toppling over the edge, wanting so badly to cum but not wanting to waste the best opportunity that she’d had in months. This freckled, amazonian beauty had awoken something primal inside of her, she would be damned if she was going to unravel before Brigitte did. Judging by a lot of the other comments coming through many others weren’t bothering to wait.

Hana followed every one of Brigitte’s movements closely, every flick of her thumb over her clit and every pump of her fingers, every pinch of her nipple and each finger sucked into her mouth, they were on a mutual path to destruction and only one of them was aware of it. Hana was only one of hundreds of people watching her, the thought of being the one on the other side of that…

“Ah!” Hana yelled, back arching and her fingers curling inside of her, scraping along her walls and milking out each ounce of pleasure she could. Brigitte’s moans were so sweet even through the tinny laptop speakers, imagining what they sounded like in person only drove her that much more insane with want, howling so loudly with her release that she had to stick her own fingers in her mouth just to muffle the sound.

Collapsing into her pillow, she could hear Brigitte trying to catch her breath and laughing in embarrassment, looking back up just in time to see her covering her face through her giggles before calming herself down.

“Sorry everyone, guess I was just really in the mood tonight!” She leaned in, pressing a kiss to the camera and leaning back on her elbows, baring herself plainly for all to see. “But I hope you’re not too tired, we’re just getting started…”

“Oh Jesus,” Hana groaned, already sliding her hand back down her stomach, “This is gonna suck…”

 

Two hours later and Hana couldn’t even feel her legs anymore, her sheets drenched with sweat and her chest heaving with heavy breaths. Brigitte didn’t even have the energy to drag her face out of the covers, having collapsed forward while she came down from her latest climax, and judging by how the numbers were dropping many others had finally finished as well. This was clearly the end of the stream, but Hana just wanted to know for sure.

“W-wow…” Brigitte said, finally looking up at the camera with her cheek still pressed against the mattress, “Guess I went a little wild huh? I saw a couple of new names tonight, I hope that you weren’t disappointed…”

Hana laughed to herself, not seeing in any way how a show like she’d received could be seen as disappointing. She had the shaking legs and the near-sprained wrist to prove it.

“Well whoever you are, I hope that you come back to see me again sometime…” Brigitte blew another kiss, reaching to her mouse and giving one last wink. “See you next time guys.”

Four minutes of staring at a blank screen and Hana finally worked up the energy to reach for the touchpad, making sure to bookmark the page before closing her laptop and tossing it to the end of her bed. She wasn’t going to get any more work done tonight, the only thing she was liable to do was pass out as soon as she got undressed for bed.

It wasn’t… exactly what she had logged on looking for that night, but she wasn’t complaining about the results. That irritating lump in her chest that refused to budge no matter what she did had finally moved on, her body finally  _ satisfied _ for the first time in she didn’t know how long, every laugh and sigh sending small aftershocks through her core before she calmed herself down. She’d always considered camming to be kind of skeezy, exactly  _ why _ she had no idea, but now that she’d seen how good it could be… well, she’d bookmarked the page for a reason after all, she wasn’t going to deny that something about it intrigued her, and it wasn’t just the absolutely drool-worthy shoulders of the star. No, something else was drawing her towards it, and it was only in the darkness of her dorm room right before she closed her eyes for sleep that she said it out loud.

“If it feels that good to watch,” She said, “How good must it feel to  _ do?” _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, here we are, the logical conclusion. This story has been itching at the back of my skull for months now, so it's good to get it out! I'm hoping to update this soon, but before that I want to just lay a few things out:
> 
> 1\. I know the porn industry is skeezy in real life, but this is fiction. Everyone gets paid fairly here.
> 
> 2\. Right now the only players on screen are Hana and Brigitte, but eventually this will expand to have hopefully the entire cast. Hana and Brigitte will not be the only pairing, and they will not be the only ones to have sex with each other. Which ties into point three. 
> 
> 3\. This is a pornstar au, which means they have sex professionally. Which means that at some point a character is probably going to fuck a character you don't like (I don't mean incest, I mean like... Soldier/D.va or whatever). As such, I advise you to just... accept that and roll with the punches ok? I'm more than willing to answer any questions you have, so long as they are respectful. Any insults or whatever do not get the privilege of my respect, and also I wish a pox on your house.
> 
> I know it might seem dumb to say all this up front, but there's been a rise of purity politics lately and I would prefer not to wake up tomorrow to a thirteen year old telling me I'm normalizing abuse by having legal adults consensually fuck each other.
> 
> Other than that I hope that you're still interested in checking out the rest of the story! Hana will be the focus character for now, but the other characters will eventually get some love. I'm very excited in how I can explore the dynamics and I hope you are too! Catch you on the next <3  
> [Tumblr](https://genderfluidintake.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheFluidWriter)


	2. Chapter 2

_ I hope you come back to see me again sometime… See you next time guys… _

“Ms. Song? I’m sorry, am I boring you?”

“Hmm?” Hana snapped her head up at the voice, wiping a thin line of drool from the edge of her mouth, “Huh, what?”

“I asked, Ms Song, if I was boring you?” The professor leaned down, irritation clear in the pinch of his eyebrows as he looked her up and down. “You look tired, no wonder you’re not paying attention.”

“I’m paying attention! I just… uh… you know, had a long night, but I’m paying attention!”

“Are you? What was the last thing that I was just talking about?”

She answered without thinking, not a good reaction to have but one that had gotten her this far, “Me not listening?”

She swore that she could hear the room collectively suck in their breath, though at least Dae-Hyun seemed to find it funny. Not enough to laugh out loud and draw the professor’s attention to him, but enough to flash her a thumbs up. His amusement was seemingly the only to be found, but at least the worst that the professor did was exhale roughly out of his nose and step away from her seat.

“Please just pay attention next time Ms. Song, you’re not paying so much money to  _ not _ listen to what I have to say.”

She didn’t really have much to say to that, he was completely right. So instead of laying her head back down on her arms, she sat up straight, pulled open her notebook, and made sure that her mind was free of any mysterious Swedish cam girls and their… very shapely arms.

Well, mostly at least.

 

“What was up with that?” Dae-Hyun asked, grabbing her arm when they finally pushed through the crowd outside their lecture hall, “You never lose focus in class, did you eat something bad? Are you like, sick with food poisoning or something?”

She laughed, shaking his hand off and pulling him along by his collar. “No, I’m not sick with food poisoning you idiot, I just… had a long night, that’s all.”

“A long night huh?” His eyes widened, his mouth at her ear before they could take another breath between them.  _ “A long night huh?” _

“Oh god, go away.” Throwing herself down into her seat and putting her feet up next to her, she laid her head back and rolled her eyes. “No, I didn’t fuck anyone, sorry to get your hopes up.”

“Oh man…” He slumped on the other side of the table, picking lazily at the packet of m&m’s in his hand. “I got excited, thought that maybe you’d have someone else to bother whenever you get too mad about not getting any.”

“Oh I’m too much of a burden on you am I? I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize that I was telling you about what size dildo I like over burgers.”

He grimaced, struggling to hold in a laugh and not quite succeeding in keeping it contained, “Actually… you do remember that I’m across the hall from you right? I guess I should tell you that… you’re not exactly quiet some nights, I’ve considered knocking on your door and telling you but I can’t think of many worse interruptions than that.”

_“You_ _heard me?_ You heard me all this time? And you didn’t say anything?” She ran her hands through her hair, curling into herself and groaning into her palms, “Fuuuuuuuck, who else knows?”

“You’re lucky that you got a corner room, I think only your neighbor’s heard you by now. Can’t remember his name though…”

“Well I’m sure he remembers mine! Goddammit next time you hear me can you just tell me, unless I tell you not to? I’d rather stop before the entire block hears me busting alright?”

“Will do,” He said, throwing up a mock salute, “Now can we please stop talking about this? I’ve known you for a long time but I don’t really want to hear more about you jerking it.”

“Do your job and you won’t have to hear me  _ actually _ jerking it,” Hana chuckled, shoving him with her foot and looking around them, “Now, what are we actually going to get to eat?”

 

Lunch passed by without much fanfare, wrappers tossed in the trash and sodas in their hands, both of them walking around the park together before they had to split off to go their separate ways. Dae-Hyun had spent the entire time wondering how he was going to bring it up to Hana, but since the time that he had left was rapidly running out he figured that he would just come out and ask.

“Hey Han? Stop me if this is weird but… me and Kim aren’t official or anything like that, she has her fun and I have mine but… we’re not together.”

“And?” She sipped the rest of her soda, hopping lightly into the air and tossing the can perfectly into the trash. “Kobe!”

“Well I… you’re always telling me about how much it sucks that you haven’t had sex with anyone for so long and… I dunno I figured, if it wouldn’t be too weird…”

She stopped, holding her finger up while she tried to work through what he was saying in a way that would make sense. She failed.

“Dae…” She said cautiously, “Are you… offering to fuck me?”

“Huh?” Dae’s eyes shot open even wider than they had before, his hands raising in front of him like he was prepared to ward off an attack and spilling some of his soda down his shirt in the process. “No! Oh my god no! I was trying to ask if you wanted me to ask Kim for you!”

That… wasn’t any less confusing to her.

“Dae, why are you asking me if I want to have sex with your fuck buddy?”

“Because you’re in a really bad spot right now! And Kim likes fun and… I think it’s a problem that she’d be happy enough to help out with!” Seeing the blank expression she was giving him, he sighed, “I’m guessing that’s a no?”

“Not that I don’t appreciate the offer, and it’s really nice even if it is… super fucking weird, but I think I’d be too weirded out to actually enjoy it, which is kinda the point.” Patting him on the shoulder, she flashed him a smile that managed to push through the awkward blushes covering both their faces. “Thanks for having my back, but maybe hold off on the offers for people to watch my front too.”

“Yeah… yeah sure.” Rubbing his hand down his face and trying in vain to cool his heated cheeks, Dae laughed and shook his head. “Can we just… forget this ever happened? I need to get to get to my PHYS class, and I don’t want to remember that I just offered you a booty call.”

“Trust me Dae,” She said, pulling him in and wrapping him in a tight hug, “I’m going to do my best to forget it as well.”

Stepping away and going their separate directions, him off to class and her back to her dorm, she had to admit that for a split second she’d considered accepting. It was only for a moment and was quickly overwritten by the fact that while she didn’t have any problem sleeping with someone  _ he’d _ slept with, doing it while he still  _ was _ seemed just a little too… personal, even if he said he was fine with it. But even still, Hana would be the first to admit that she needed something at least, and while Brigitte was hot beyond words, whoever she was, she couldn’t see herself relying on the schedule of a complete stranger to get her rocks off.

“Ah ha!” She snapped her fingers, having a Newtonian moment of realization and quickening her pace towards her dorm room. “I’ve got it, it’s so simple! All I’ve gotta do is do it myself!”

 

As it turned out, it wasn’t so simple. Once she’d opened up her laptop and reloaded the site from the previous night she had a moment of nerves that hit her and refused to let go, lasting right through the process of creating an account and stopping right when she had to go find her credit card.

“This is stupid, everyone tells you not to sign up for shit using your credit card and you hop on the first porn sign you have an account on.” Hana threw dirty t-shirts and clothes across the room, searching for her wallet in whatever pair of pants she couldn’t remember wearing that day. “No no, this one will be  _ fine,  _ sure there’s no phishing scams to be found here.”

Her apprehension didn’t stop her from entering her details, every last digit of her number, security code and date, fighting against herself to just shut the laptop and masturbate like a normal person would. But soon enough her email lit up with a confirmation, she was fully ready to go and nothing could possibly stop her.

Except it was the middle of the afternoon, people were still filtering in and out of the dorms right outside her door, and the sun was still glaring through her window. Not exactly what she would consider to be ideal conditions for streaming yourself naked to the world, but she’d pushed through more complicated scenarios before, what was this compared to some of them?

“Alright…” She took a deep breath, looking over at the mirror making sure her hair was under control. It… wasn’t, but it was dishevelled in a nice way at least. She hadn’t had time to do her makeup that morning, her sweater was too baggy and would have to be replaced with something else, there was so much to do and she had no clue about any of it. “What the fuck am I doing?”

She considered getting up and touching her face up, but since this was the first time she was doing this and because she was almost certain that if she stepped away she wasn’t going to be coming back, she elected to just pull of her sweater and leave herself in the tank top that she’d worn to bed the previous night and worn to class when she’d woken up almost late. 

So there she was, sitting in a dark blue tank top, a pair of rabbit print underwear that honestly must have been made for someone five years younger than her, and a blush that was so prominent she was certain that if she poked her cheek with a pin she would bleed out instantly. All in all, she was feeling very unprepared.

“Come on Hana, come on, it’s no big deal, you can do this...” Her finger hovered above her mouse, cursor over the button to start the stream and only needing the barest of presses to start it. “Come on… come ooooooooon…”

Her eyes were bulging with the effort she was putting in, cheeks puffed out as she leaned her entire body on her hand and tried to press the button, but still her hand was resisting. A vein was popping on her temple, the tiniest of roars starting up in the back of her throat before she threw her entire body onto the mouse, clicking the button somewhere underneath all her weight and shooting up quickly to stare at the screen. Sure enough, there she was, reflected back at her in all her wide-eyed and panting glory, hair even more of a mess than it had been before and cheeks still blooming brightly.

“Get yourself under control,” She whispered to herself, rubbing at her cheeks and smoothing down her hair while keeping an eye on the chat box on the right of the screen, mercifully empty for the moments she spent gathering herself. She was already embarrassed enough, she didn’t need someone seeing her in the middle of that on top of all of this.

The rest of the room had never felt so interesting, inspecting each of the walls for marks, ceiling for stains, anything to not think about how she was on camera right now and just waiting for someone to come in and start her off. Or would she have to get started first and  _ then _ they would come in that way? There were too many things to get through, where would she even start, if the point was to get the audience going wouldn’t it make sense to have them go along with you? That’s what Brigitte had done, but she also had an audience that would come running whenever she started up it seemed, she didn’t have to worry that much about attracting people.

“Fuck, why can’t I remember that marketing class I slept through on orientation?” Reaching up to sweep her hair out of her eye, she absently flicked at her nipple and jumped at the contact, feeling a giggle bubble up out of her at how ridiculous she was being. Each second she spent giggling only made her feel better, replacing the ice in her veins with something much warmer, so she flicked it again, then again. Popping her lips with each flick, she grinned as she punctuated each with a “Pew, pow…”

She was brought out of her small moment of distraction however by the chime sounding from her laptop, eyes shooting up to the chat box to see one message waiting for her in an adorably pink font that had no place being both the best and worst thing she’d seen all day.

_ IronCat: You’re really cute! But… what are you doing? _

Yelping at the top of her voice and shooting her hand out, she slammed the screen shut and fell back against the sheets. Spending the next few seconds thinking a thousand thoughts at once, she tried to weigh up the pros and cons of continuing on or just walking away, it wasn’t too late to do either. Thankfully, the fact that she was so stubborn was what won her over in the end.

“Screw it,” She muttered, slipping her fingers under the screen and lifting it back up, “I’m not backing out of this.”

Hana was at least relieved to see that her first viewer was still typing in the chat box, but she wasn’t sure how to feel about how much they were laughing at her surprise. As far as reactions went it could be far worse, and she had to admit that if she’d seen someone do what she’d just done she would have laughed her ass off, it was only fair to let someone else do it to her.

“Alright alright, laugh it up,” She chuckled, “I’m nervous ok? Give me a break!”

_ IronCat: First time? _

“Yeah, yeah it is.” Grimacing, she smoothed down the front of her shirt and coughed into her hand, “That obvious huh?”

_ IronCat: When you freak out and slam the screen closed, yeah XD _

Hana was about to laugh and lay back again when she read the next message.

_ IronCat: I was nervous too, just relax and everything’ll be fine :) you don’t have too many people watching right now, you can just take it slow _

“Just relax, and take it slow…” She breathed in deeply, exhaling gently and placing a hand on her chest. Her heart was starting to slow its beats, nerves starting to calm with every inhale and exhale that she took slowly. “Just like being on camera when you were making movies with your friends, it’s no big deal…”

_ IronCat: There you go :) are you feeling better? _

“Yeah, yeah I am.” She smiled, before shifting it into a nervous smirk and leaning forward. “I guess I should say thank you huh?”

_ IronCat: I’m not saying no ;) _

Leaning back against her pillow, Hana dragged her fingers along her stomach, lifting the edge of her tank top and exposing the barest expanse of her skin, humming teasingly while she winked at the webcam. She was still incredibly nervous, and to be honest she didn’t have the first clue as to what she was going to do for an audience but… she was just going to relax, and take it slow. Whatever happened from here happened, there was no point in getting stressed about it.

And everyone was in class right now as well, so she had no reason to worry about being loud.

Slipping her hand behind herself and popping the clasp on her bra, she pulled it off and discarded it off to the side before turning her attention back to her audience, the grin on her face turning more and more sultry as she got more comfortable in her role. If she didn’t like doing this it could be the last time that she did it, if she liked it she had the beginnings of a couple viewers, she would never be able to say that she had anything at all however if she didn’t try to do her best. Hana Song was many things, but a  _ quitter _ she was not.

Blowing a kiss and grabbing the hem of her top, she slipped it up until it was just hanging over her breasts, nipples pebbled and prominent through the thin fabric as it rubbed across her sensitive nubs. Pulling it up until she was exposing just the slightest pink of her areolas, she cupped and covered her breasts before leaning in close to the camera.

“Well?” She asked, tone coming quick from excitement rather than embarrassment, “How about it? Do you guys wanna see me?”

The dinging of a bell made her jump, looking around the room before another few messages popped into the chat box.

_ IronCat: Coins! You can trade those in for prizes… not really, just money. _

_ DragonPrince: Sme encoragmnt! ur HOT! _

“Oh. Oh I see.” Hana leaned in, filling the screen with her grin and whispering into the microphone, “Then here’s what you paid for…”

Taking a quick breath and leaning back before she could back out, she lifted her hands above her head and took the top with them, dragging it upwards and freeing her breasts from their absurdly comfortable prison. Throwing it to whatever corner she’d thrown her bra, she brought her hands back and placed them on her chest, pinching her nipples between the gaps in her fingers and hiding them as best she could, leaving only the tips fully free to the air.

“You got a quick look,” She drawled with a smile, “Do you think that’s enough?”

Seeing the chat fill with pleas from both those two and some newcomers that she hadn’t noticed, she shivered with glee seeing so many people desperate to see more of her. All of them so desperate, so  _ needy _ that in no time at all the bell had rung again, and at that, the answer was obvious.

“Nah,” She gasped, pinching her nipples between her fingertips and revealing herself fully, “I don’t think that’s enough.”

As soon as her hands started running across her skin it was like electricity was running through her fingertips, every touch, every pinch feeling so overwhelming that she felt she was being caressed by molten lava. She’d never considered that being watched could ever do something like this, but now that she’d gotten a taste of it she could tell right away that it wasn’t going to be her last, her hand falling to her underwear and rubbing herself through the fabric with all the rabidness of an animal in heat.

“Oh my god,” Hana panted, crawling onto her front and looking up at the camera with her cheek against the covers. The chat was getting busier, still nowhere near the number that she’d seen in the stream last night, but she had at least fifteen people watching her at a quick glance. She had no idea if that was a particularly impressive number, but considering that she’d only ever been watched by one person at a time before in the privacy of a closed room… fifteen was honestly more people than she’d even had sex with before, the fact that fifteen people were sitting there watching her lose herself more and more by the second was incredible.

“Nnn… you want to see more?” She didn’t look at the chat, matter of fact she didn’t  _ need _ to, she had them wrapped around her finger and she knew _ exactly _ what she wanted to do with that finger, but she still had to draw it out for just a little longer. Though a longer performance would have been great, she would be the first to admit that her lack of real experience was probably showing, but she was making up for it with pure enthusiasm. Eventually however that would run out, and when that happened she didn’t want to be stuck with an empty room with her hand still stuck between her legs.

“Come on,” She moaned, dragging her tongue across her covers and staring right into the camera, “I’m not going to do it until you ask for it...”

_ IronCat: We want to see everything <3 _

_ DragonPrince: 2 hot! Sho us! _

_ AzHotLength: Cute feet! Cute everything! Need more! _

She couldn’t help her laugh, it really was just this easy to get people going wasn’t it? It was never that hard for her she supposed, only fair that extended to other people. But for right now she couldn’t ignore that her audience had spoken, or at least the ones that she’d bothered to look at, she’d only really been looking for yes answers anyway.

Shuffling her underwear down and pulling it from her legs, she kicked her feet in the air with a teasing wink before tossing them from the bed, sitting up on her knees and keeping what little modesty she still had with a hand over her crotch. No need to keep things slow in her opinion, she’d spent enough time teasing them that she was fed up with herself, and since she was running the show she figured that she could dictate the terms a little. Or a lot.

Slipping one finger into herself, she didn’t bother suppressing the full moan that rippled up from her lungs and shook her very core, eyes rolling back in her skull when she pushed in to her second knuckle. She’d been going for long enough that people were likely coming back to the dorm to study and rest but she honestly didn’t care, this feeling was too good to deny, and her audience was already too riled up to be turned away.

It may have been a while, but she still remembered some things that Yu- that  _ someone _ had really liked when they were together, it was time to see if that still applied. Pulling a pillow from behind her and slipping it under her back, Hana leaned back and spread her knees out, rubbing at the sensitive bud of her clit while making sure that there wasn’t an inch of her that wasn’t bared fully to the camera.

“How about that?” She asked, pushing two of her fingers inside herself before dragging her tongue across the wet digits, “I hope you like it because… I think I’m almost done, if we’re being honest…”

_ Ding. Ding. Ding. _

Screw it, she was done playing around, she needed this and she was going to get it, no matter how loud she had to be or how much of a mess she might end up as. As soon as she entered herself again her head hit the bed, practiced digits from months of denial pumping steadily in the exact spots that she’d become so intimately familiar with, thumb rubbing along her nub and her other hand sliding along the soft expanse of her thigh. There was so much that could be done, so much that she wanted to do, the mere thought of which was driving her to new heights even faster than she could have imagined. A new toy, a new place, maybe even a new  _ partner, _ the places that she could take this were limitless and she still wanted to experience them  _ all,  _ so, so badly. 

“Oh god,” Hana choked out, “Oh my god, oh my fucking god…”

On any normal day she would be embarrassed at how quickly and easily she unraveled, but on a day like today, when she was so hopelessly needy that the mere clench of her thighs would have been enough to set her off… she was nothing but grateful the moment that her vision whited out and every muscle in her body tensed up in pleasure. Though in her opinion she could have stood to make a more dignified noise, the combination of a moan and a squeak wasn’t the most erotic of sounds that she could have made in the throes of ecstasy, but hopefully no one else noticed.

When she finally came down she winced pulling her cramped hand from between her legs, shaking out the fingers from where she had crushed them between her thighs and taking a long, contented breath. She needed to sit up, thank everyone for tuning in and then shut everything down, but for at least one more moment she could take it for herself.

“Phew, was that good for you too?” Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she stared down at the chat and smiled at what she saw. She wasn’t naive, she knew that there were some grade-a assholes that used these sites, but for now at least it seemed like she’d gotten lucky with who tuned in, praises and positive affirmations waiting for her to see when she looked down.

_ So good!  _ _   
_ _ Ur pretty!  _

_ Really nice!  _

Some of the audience members who had been silent up until now gave their first and last praises, bell dinging as they gave a last minute payment before taking their leave, number falling steadily until the only two left were Dragon and Cat.

_ DragonPrince: U shld gt toys! gtg, gj! _

After the bell rang and his name dropped off the list, the room was silent for a few moments while she tried to find her clothes and lost track of what she was doing. It was only when she heard another message coming in that she turned back, and what she saw made her smile immediately.

_ IronCat: I knew you’d be good! It’s normal to be nervous at first, but you did really well ^_^ _

“You think so?” Hana ran a hand through her hair, forgetting all about her still bare body while she tried to hide the blush on her cheeks. “You’re not just saying that to get a private show are you?”

_ IronCat: No! lol I know how nervous it can make you when you first start out, trust me, you’ll get used to it in no time! Definitely get a mod though, there’s some real weirdos that can come on here. _

“Oh? Well… do you think you could be one?”

_ IronCat: Maybe! I don’t know. Tell me when you’re gonna stream and I’ll let you know! Now go to sleep, you look really tired xx _

Hana snorted, saluting with two fingers and reaching over to shut down her laptop. “Aye aye…”

 

It was two hours later that Hana woke up again, the sun fully set by now and the hallways empty of traffic, everyone was either in their rooms studying or out getting drunk, and that wouldn’t really be changing much over the next few hours. It would have been a good time to go back to sleep honestly, but then she remembered what Cat had told her when she’d first heard that bell chiming.

“Oh yeah, I should check to see if I made anything.”

Navigating back to the site and into her account was no big deal, but trying to find exactly where and what the coins meant was more troublesome that it should have been. The site seemed functional enough, but they could do with some touch ups.

“Aha! Found you!” Poking her tongue through her lips, she clicked through and tried to do the conversions in her head. “Let’s see… twenty… twenty four… thirty… no way, did I seriously make thirty dollars from that?”

Again, she had no actual barometer for whether that was actually  _ good _ or not, but considering that she was a poor college student who more than once had to make due with a loaf of bread and some shitty ramen for an entire week, thirty dollars was a godsend. If she hadn’t enjoyed it so much already, that would have sealed the deal.

“I’ve gotta tell Dae about this!” Pausing when she felt the air on her chest, she reached down and slipped on one of her dirty shirts, she could get dressed after she told him the good news.

“Dae!” She called out, stepping out into the empty hall and knocking on his door, “Dae come on, I gotta tell you something!”

“Alright hold on, I’m coming…” The door opened to reveal a sleepy eyed Dae-Hyun, at least two beers down when he should have been studying, but she was in no position to judge. “What’s the big…”

He trailed off, eyes going wide and low for a moment before he jumped back and covered his vision with his hand. “Gah!”

“Dae?” She asked, “What’s the matter with you?”

“What’s the matter with  _ me?  _ Put some damn pants on Han, jeez!”

“Oh…” She dimly realized. “That’s why I’m cold.”

Ignoring the raging embarrassment and the absolute mortification from showing her best friend more than she’d ever meant to without even realizing it, she stepped back into her dorm and pulled a pair of shorts on, making sure that  _ everything _ was covered and tucked away this time before stepping back out.

“Sorry about that,” She said, “I just woke up and… for fuck sake you can open your eyes now!”

“Can I?” He asked, “I’m not going to get a faceful of your ‘little rabbit’ again am I?”

“I tell you about that one time… no, my parts are all covered up, get over it. I’ve got something good to tell you!”

Peeking out from behind his fingers, he breathed a sigh of relief before clearing his throat and leaning casually on the doorframe. “So what’s up Han? You need something?”

“Well…” She wasn’t quite ready to tell him  _ how, _ but she was more than happy to tell him  _ what.  _ “I may or may not have just come across thirty dollars, you know, through my resourcefulness and all.”

“Aw man… I wish I had thirty dollars…” He slumped, looking more dejected than he had when his last relationship had gone south. “I could buy so much food with that…”

“So how about we go grab something to eat, my treat!” She darted in, taking his arm in hers and grinning up at him. “Come on, you’re not drunk yet and you still need to eat, and you’ve been really good at listening to me lately...”

“Even though I tried to set you up with my bang buddy?”

“Even though you tried to set me up with your bang buddy,” She giggled, “Which was sweet, in it’s own way I guess. Come on, let’s go out somewhere!”

“Alright, fine,” He laughed, “Just let me get my jacket, it’s cold out there tonight.”

Hana nodded eagerly, walking back into her own dorm to get changed into something that wasn’t three days old and drenched in arousal. A good meal with her best friend sounded like the perfect way to cap off the night, and since she’d earned the money that she was going to be paying for it with some of the most fun she’d had in ages, there wasn’t really anything that she could find to complain about.

She’d even made somewhat of a connection, really just someone who could be a moderator for her, but a small connection nonetheless. But where had she seen that name before, she was certain that it had come up somewhere…

“Eh.” She waved her hand in dismissal. “I can work that out some other time, I’ve got better things to deal with.”

Somewhere out in the city there was food waiting for the two of them, and somewhere in the city were people just like her preparing for the rest of their nights. And somewhere out there, much closer than either of them realized, IronCat was setting up for a little show of her own...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! I promise we'll be adding more characters soon (And actual sex, I can only write someone jerking it for so long you know), but I hope you enjoy ol' Han and Dae anyway :3  
> Also, being that Ashe just got added and the fact that she's a total cutie, she WILL be here sometime, but I have no idea when and where. Just for the future you know, it's all setup right now. 
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://genderfluidintake.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheFluidWriter) if you wanna waste your time xx
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

_ TotalDva: I just don’t know what it is that I want to do with all this, you know? It’s fun but like… why? _

Hana was sat on her bed in her dorm, trimming her fingernails in preparation for the show that she was planning to do later that night. She hadn’t been planning on jumping on until then, but given that all her studying was done and Dae-Hyun was no doubt horizontal at the moment… well, there was always someone that she was hoping to talk to.

_ IronCat: Some things can just be fun to be fun! When I first started doing this I thought that it’d be a good way to make money, but now I just like doing it to do it! _

She felt like she could  _ see _ her chat partner bouncing up and down while she typed, it had been a while since she’d spoken with someone so  _ bubbly. _ It wasn’t unpleasant by any means, she wouldn’t be still talking to her if it was, it was just… a bit more than she was used to.

_ TotalDva: The money is pretty good… I dunno. Maybe I’m just being weird about this for no reason. _

_ IronCat: There’s always a reason, even if we don’t think there is. Are you alright? It’s just text but… what are you thinking about? _

There’s a question, how personal was it recommended to get? It’s not like she was going to be saying that she had a terminal disease or anything like that, but it  _ was _ kind of a downer anyway. They’d been speaking for a few weeks now, they  _ might _ be considered friends… it would be ok, right?

_ TotalDva: I had a break up a few months ago, I’m probably just acting weird over that. _

_ IronCat: Oh no :(( Sorry I didn’t know… _

_ TotalDva: It’s fine! It was… totally not mutual, but whatevs you know? Maybe this is better in the long run. _

_ IronCat: But what about… you know… _

_ TotalDva: What? _

_ IronCat: I mean… don’t you want someone else there sometimes? _

Hana blinked, then threw her head back in laughter, taking a few seconds to type out her reply.

_ TotalDva: OMG are you getting all nervous asking me if I want to fuck anybody? You’ve seen my like four fingers deep in myself! _

_ IronCat: This is different! I’m not just watching, I’m trying to talk to a friend about it! _

_ IronCat: You’re mean >:( _

_ TotalDva: Awww I’m sorry :( Forgive me? _

_ IronCat: ...Fine. _

Teasing aside, it was something that she’d thought about pretty often. It had been a while since she’d spent time with anything but her fingers really, the thought of being with another person like that… it was intimidating if she was being honest, all that vulnerability that was involved just didn’t sound like a good time to her at all. But what came with it… well it was hard to deny that it was pretty good too.

_ TotalDva: I don’t know really. Sometimes I think I should try, other times I don’t… it’s a big mess right now. _

_ IronCat: Maybe you should try again! Not all the way but just in little jumps that you can be comfortable with! That’s how I do most things, just little bits at a time :) _

_ TotalDva: Hmm… maybe. I’ll think about it, thanks for listening <3 _

_ IronCat: I like helping! And you look really nice when you’re happy :) _

_ IronCat: Plus if anything happens I want stories >:3 _

 

“God, someone fucking shoot me.”

Hana had taken easily to studying since she was a little kid, it had carried her easily through elementary, it had made her cruise through high school, and now she was well on her way to breezing through just about every class that she’d signed up for in university. She’d just always been good at it.

Dae-Hyun on the other hand, as smart as he was in many ways, was not quite the same. Not for lack of intelligence, more for lack of interest.

“Just focus on writing everything down Dae, well be done soon.”

“But I want to be done  _ now!” _ He groaned, “I’ve got places to be later, I’m not going to remember this anyway…”

“You  _ always _ remember it, if you didn’t I wouldn’t bother helping you. Five more minutes.”

“Ugh, fine.” He sniffed, putting his head down and resuming his study. Not without the occasional grumbled protest though.

Hana meanwhile was thinking over what she’d talked over with IronCat the previous night, about how long it had been since she’d really put herself out there around other people. She’d been pretty popular in high school, she hadn’t been wanting for friends the entire time and had been more or less average in her love life, at least until that last relationship went up in flames. Dae-Hyun was always going out, maybe he would be able to help with that… he  _ was _ her best friend after all, if she wasn’t going to ask him for help who  _ would _ she ask?

“Hey Dae?”

“Hmm?” He grunted, crossing out his last sentence and starting over, “What’s up Han?”

“Have you got anything going on tonight? Like, a party or drinks or… anything like that?”

“Yeah I’ve got a dorm party in like, four hours, pretty much everyone from our floor is going.” Snapping his book shut and raising his arms above his head in triumph, he leaned back in his chair and yelled, “I’m free! Now I’ve gotta go get ready!”

“Wait!” Hana said, reaching over and grabbing his arm. If there was any time to take a chance, this was it. “Do you… mind if I come with?”

After a second to get over his confusion at suddenly being touched, Dae-Hyun’s face lit up like the sun itself, eyes sparkling as he nodded quickly and momentarily forgetting to speak. “Yeah!” He replied, “Yeah that’d be awesome! It’s been like, way too long since we went out!”

“I don’t want to get blackout drunk or anything but… it’d be cool to get to know some of the people that I live near… I guess…”

Dae-Hyun narrowed his eyes, leaning down until their noses were barely an inch apart with his thumb and forefinger squeezing his chin gently. “...Are you trying to get laid?”

“No!” She yelled on instinct, before realizing that actually, that would make her a liar. “Yes… maybe… fuck you.”

“Hey I’m not judging,” He said, raising his arms in surrender, “If you want to get your game on that’s cool, spread the love!”

“God… when you talk like that you sound whiter than the jazz professors,” She sighed, “But yeah, fine, I’m trying to get back out there. Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not gonna make fun of you! That just makes it easier to get the dipshits away from you tonight!” Holding his fist out for bumping, he grinned and said, “You’ll only get the prime… meat… that makes me sound like an asshole.”

“You  _ are _ an asshole,” Hana laughed, reaching forward and bumping her fist against his, “But thanks for having my back. I guess that I should go get ready too then, huh?”

“Yeah! Just meet me at my place when you’re ready!”

“You live across the hall from me, of course I’m going to meet you when I’m ready.”

 

“Shit, I’m not ready for this.”

Hana had been staring into the mirror for the last five minutes, after spending the last thirty going through her closet to find something even remotely party appropriate. She hadn’t quite realized how many pairs of sweatpants she owned, but it gave her the idea of counting each of them and comparing to how many months she’d been studying, like the rings in a tree.

Under the countless sweatpants and cropped hoodies, she’d found a small box hidden away in the back of her closet, and it was with no small amount of relief and nervousness that she recognized it. 

Which brought her to now, standing in the only dress that she owned, staring down at half a bare thigh and wondering if it was too short or too long, before wondering when it was that she started caring about that sort of thing. She really  _ was _ out of practice.

“It looks nice… I guess, I dunno.” And indeed it did, half a shade darker than navy blue, hugging her curves snugly without looking like it had been painted on, it didn’t cover her breasts in any sense of the word, but it wasn’t in danger of leaving them hanging out exposed to the wind with one errant movement. All in all it was a nice dress, she just wasn’t sure it was nice for  _ her. _

“There’s that doubting shit again,” She said, running her hand lightly along her hip and pouting, “Fuck it, I look nice. I’d bang me.”

Clamping her eyes shut and breathing deeply, she nodded and started towards the door, growling at the lack of pockets and shoving her phone into her bra. Hardly an elegant solution, but she wasn’t going to have the patience to carry a purse around, and all of her pants were dirty. Flicking off her light and closing her door behind her, she marched across the hallway to Dae-Hyun’s door and knocked twice. When he didn’t answer she reared her leg back and kicked the bottom of his door with enough force to shake it in the frame.

“Dae-Hyun! Hurry up!”

“I’m comin’, I’m comin’! Shit…” Words that she would have been worried about hearing if his voice wasn’t clouded with obvious signs that he’d just woken up. When he opened the door his hair was tussled, his clothes were wrinkled, and his eyes were so heavy he looked like he’d spent the last few hours getting high. In short, he looked to be about the same as he did every time he went out.

“We’ve got a party to go to Einstein, did you forget?” Hana reached forward, plucking a discarded straw from his hair and tossing it back into his room. “Come on, I didn’t get dressed up for nothing.”

“Y-yeah, yeah just gimme a sec...” Patting himself down and making sure he was carrying his phone, he reached around and pulled out the lighter from his back pocket, staring at it for a second with a dopey look on his face before tossing it back onto his bed. So he  _ had _ spent the last few hours getting high. “Alright, let’s go! Wow, you look nice!”

“Thanks!” Hana smiled, doing a small twirl to show off. “I wasn’t sure but… fuck it, right?”

“Fuck it.” He nodded, looking her up and down before pausing at her feet. “I thought this was a heels kind of dress?”

“I’ve already got a great ass, I don’t need to try to make it look better. Besides, these are my good sneakers!” She kicked lightly at the ground, grinning at the stylized rabbit heads on the canvas before holding her hand out. “Come on, you’re high as shit and you need someone to help you walk.”

“I’m not that bad, just give me some cold air and I’ll be all good!” Looping his arm over her shoulders, he leaned into her side and grinned widely, pumping his fist into the air and whooping, “Dae and Han, back at it again!”

“Oh my fucking god,” She groaned, “No one’s going to want to come near me with you around.”

 

True to his word, he cleared up in no time, making her wonder just what his tolerance was like at this point. When he wasn’t high or sleepy he could be pretty intimidating when he wanted to, as Hana found out when the third football player of the night had backed away after glancing up at Dae-Hyun.

“Much as I appreciate what you’re doing, how am I supposed to get anyone’s attention if you keep scaring them away?”

“Haven’t you ever seen a movie?  _ Never _ get with football players, I’m serious!”

“You’re just mad because you didn’t make the team back in high school.”

“I could have if I really wanted to! I just thought it was stupid after a while!”

“Uh huh, sure.” Looking over his shoulder and meeting eyes with Kim, she flicked her head to join them and smiled. “Alright, not that I’m not glad you’re here, but maybe you can watch from a distance now. Besides, I think you might have someone else to pay attention to now.”

“Huh?” Dae-Hyun almost jumped at the arms wrapping around his waist, almost flipping his bottle around into an attack grip before Kim kissed his neck and whispered into his ear. Whatever it was did the trick of making him calm down, but judging by the blush on his cheeks it wasn’t something that Hana wanted to hear.

“Good to see you Kim, maybe you can look after him for a while.”

“Oh my god,” She sighed, sniffing at his shirt, “Is he stoned again?”

“Not  _ all _ the way, but enough that I’d recommend keeping him away from the food.” Stepping back and waving lightly, she made her exit smoothly, calling out, “You look nice by the way!”

“Thanks!” Kim called back, looking her up and down and giving her a thumbs up. “You too! I like the shoes!”

_ Score. _

 

Standing on her own however was proving less than successful after a while, given that all she could find herself doing was standing in the corner staring down into her red cup. Not that she didn’t want to talk to anyone else and get to know them, it was just… difficult to do so knowing that she was probably aiming to ask them something  _ much _ more personal at some point, and that anxiety was getting to her more than just talking to another human being.

It’s not like she was the only one there looking for something though, a quick glance around the room was evidence enough of that. The music was blaring so loudly she could hardly hear herself think, drunk people were stumbling into each other and grinning widely, an overeager hand was grasping at one thing or another before it was either slapped away or squeezed in turn. Even one of the football players was getting handsy with one of the other members of the team, how nice to see them stepping into the twenty first century. And how sad that instead of pushing herself to get that for herself, Hana was standing here watching them with a mixture of jealousy and happiness.

“Wow, I’m lonely.” Backing away and halfway through the decision to just go back to her dorm and start another show, she stopped when she felt something wet on her shoulder. Right after she’d collided with something that had grunted in response. 

_ Oh no. _

Turning around slowly and already grimacing, she stared in horror at a damp shirt and a somehow still cheerful face, eyebrows lifted in amusement and hand clutching a red cup that had been turned completely upside down.

“Oh no,” He deadpanned, “Watch out.”

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” She shouted, looking around for something to dry him off and not coming up with anything, “I should have been watching where I was going, I’m so stupid!”

“Hey, hey don’t worry about it!” He shrugged, staring at the cup for a second before tossing it to the side. “You’re not the first to spill something on me, no biggie.”

“Still it’s… I…”  _ Wow, he has nice shoulders.  _ “I’m sorry.”

“No worries,” He said, reaching out and grabbing a cup out of a passing drunk’s hand, “And look at that! I have a new one already! You need a top up?”

“Oh! Uh… sure!” 

Reaching out into the crowd once more, he pulled back a cup that was near overflowing and passed it along to her. “You want the big one or the small one?”

“Hmm… which one do you want?”

He smirked. “I want the one that you’re not going to spill all over me this time.”

“Oh ha ha, that’s hilarious.” Extending her hand, Hana smiled and took a sip of her drink. “I’m Hana.”

“Hana? Pretty name,” He said, taking her hand and shaking it confidently, “I’m Lúcio, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet  _ you,” _ She replied, “Sorry again about the shirt, I don’t usually do that.”

“I hope not, otherwise you’ll waste all the beer in the world.” Pointing over to the doorway, he leaned in and spoke up just as the music started to get louder, “It’s getting kind of hard to talk in here, you wanna go somewhere quieter?”

She nodded, following him along into the hallway and stepping closer to the wall, kind of cramped together but able to hear each other much easier. “That’s better,” He sighed, rubbing his ear, “Anyway, what do you study?”

“Oh you know, lots of things,” She answered, leaning against the walls and doing her best to look suave, “How about you? Let me guess, with shoulders like that you’ve gotta be doing something physical right?”

“Ooooo not quite,” Lúcio laughed, “Music production, I think they might play one of my songs later if I’m lucky. Or unlucky, I don’t know.”

“Holy shit you make music? That’s so cool!” Hana almost bounced, much to his amusement. “I always wanted to try that but I didn’t have the patience for it!”

“Well, I wanted to study lots of things too, but I didn’t have the time for it.” He smiled, taking a slow sip of his beer. “And I got these shoulders playing hockey, to answer that little question.”

“That wasn’t a question.”

“Yes it was, come on.”

Hana laughed, finding herself relaxing into an easy conversation. It had been a while since she’d bothered speaking to someone in person like this, she’d forgotten how nice it could be, she would have to remember to keep doing it. 

“So where are you from?” Lúcio asked, “I don’t think I’ve seen you at any of the other parties, did you just transfer in or..?”

“I live at the dorm, across from Dae-Hyun, do you know him?”

“Oh yeah! He’s fun, we’ve jammed a couple of times. He ate all my cookies a few weeks ago.”

“Yeah, don’t leave food out around him,” She chuckled, “I just haven’t really been a party person lately, figured I could study instead. Then I heard there was free beer tonight.”

He snorted, “It’s not good beer though, so there’s the monkey’s paw. Kind of shitty drinks, but on the other hand I get to speak to someone cool, that’s a decent compromise.”

“Very smooth,” She said, taking a not so subtle look up and down his body, “I guess this isn’t so bad, good thing I spilled your drink all over you.”

“Yeah, good thing,” He laughed, before looking back at the main room, “I think that they’re playing my song, I thought they’d be too drunk to do that.”

“This is yours?” She asked, listening closely to pick up what she could. It was bassy, very electronic, but it had a sort of… grace to it. She was impressed. “It sounds good! Come on, let’s go listen to it!”

“Are you su- whoa!”

Hana tugged him along by his hand, both of their cups laying empty behind them. She knew a good song when she heard one, and she knew a good opportunity when she saw one, this was definitely both.

“Alright, here we are,” Lúcio said, raising an appreciative eyebrow, “They’ve got a decent system here, I can hear all the little touches too.”

“This is so cool!” Hana laughed, turning around and slapping his chest, “No shit you’re studying this, it sounds so good!”

“Oh well you know, it’s just something I like doing…” He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing, “I do some pretty good stuff sometimes I guess.”

“Don’t be modest! Come on this is great!” Swaying her hips to the beat, Hana tried her best to find a rhythm in her body that could look at least somewhat good. She was also two drinks down and about a year out of practice, so finding quality wasn’t the easiest thing to do, not that Lúcio seemed to mind that much, if his wandering eyes were any indication.

“Don’t leave me hanging,” She said, “You should dance too! Have fun!”

He chuckled, stepping closer and joining her in moving to the beat, careful not to get too close but clearly not opposed to the idea. Hana cut off any thoughts he might have on the matter, taking a chance and turning herself around, pressing her back against him as the song began to get more intense, reaching behind and grabbing his hands. “It’s cool,” She said, placing his hands on her hips, “Don’t worry about it!”

Pulling her closer against him, he started to move more naturally, pushing his hips against hers and enjoying the small sigh she gave him in return, cautiously pressing his face closer to her neck. They moved together as one in the middle of the floor, completely anonymous in the crowd, just two people moving to the music in their own little world, letting whatever happened to happen.

So close together, it was impossible for neither of them to feel a reaction, and though he was doing a decent enough job of being a courteous enough dance partner, Hana was soon noticing the exact extent to which their bodies were reacting to instinct.

“Uh…” He started, ready to move at a moment’s notice, “It just kind of happens.”

“I’m rubbing my ass against your crotch, yeah it does just kind of happen.” Hana reached up, sweeping his hair out of his face and rubbing her thumb against his cheek. “And I said before, don’t worry about it.”

Seeking to make him feel better about the whole thing, Hana pushed her hips back more insistently, dropping lower and rising slowly against him, enjoying the groan that  _ he _ gave her this time. His fingers squeezed against her, his chest against her back as they closed in to get rid of any space between them, their dance rapidly advancing from just that into something else, whether they were aware of how fast it was happening or not.

Lúcio’s lips brushed against her ear, and that was the last straw for her, her hand fisting in the hair on the back of his head and pulling him down towards her. Her lips crashed against his, hips still grinding together and their tongues working in tandem, moans being swallowed up by each other and the music around them. Hana turned around fully, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself closer, his hands still on her hips and slowly moving further around her back. Grinning against his lips, she wiggled in place, teasing him with what small touches he could get until he was laughing right alongside her, small kisses bridging the gap between longer ones, soon realizing the song was long since over when they were resting their foreheads against the other’s and breathing hard.

“You uh…” Hana started, nervousness starting to come right back, “You want to go back to my room?”

Grinning and cupping her behind, he lifted her up until she was wrapping her legs around his hips and laughing at the top of her lungs. “Oh yeah!”

 

When your back is pressed against your door it’s difficult to reach for the handle, but soon enough Hana found what she was looking for, the two of them falling into her dorm and barely pausing in their actions. Lúcio had been kind enough to turn and take most of the impact, leaving Hana to swing her leg over his hips and lean down to capture his lips once more.

“I uh…” He started, speaking between kisses, “Wish I’d... run into you... sooner!”

“Mmhmm…” She tugged at his bottom lip, her mind starting to fog and her body beginning to heat up. How could it not, when everytime she ran her palm across his chest she felt the tight, corded muscle underneath? From what she could feel underneath her every time she ground her hips forward, she wasn’t the only one having a reaction.

“You want… bed?” She asked, moaning as he sucked against her neck, teeth scraping against her pulse point and making her shudder right down to her toes. Lúcio nodded wordlessly, pushing himself up on his elbows and resting her in his lap, before lifting her with him and marching towards the bed.

Hana knew that she was light, but she hadn’t been carried like this in a while. He must have been even stronger than he looked.

All thoughts of that however quickly left her mind when he dropped her into the mattress, covering up her shocked giggle with his mouth, both hands resting on either side of her face and his thumbs brushing delicately along her cheeks. For what was for all intents and purposes just a random hookup, he was being very tender about it all, and that was just making Hana even more nervous inside.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked, leaning back and looking her in the eye seriously, ready to leave if she gave the word. She surged up, capturing his lips again and grunting at the contact that she’d denied herself for so long, fingers frantically unbuttoning his shirt and exposing the dark skin underneath.

When he leaned back to free his arms however, everything started to rush back to her, suddenly intimately aware of what it is that she was doing and how long it had been since she had done anything close to it. “Wait,” She said, placing her hand on his chest and biting her lip, “I think I might… be going a little fast.”

“Oh, no that’s fine!” He said, trying to raise his hands but caught awkwardly with them still in his shirt, “Uh… I can go if you want, no big!”

“No, no it’s not that,” She said, idly brushing her thumb along his nipple, “It’s just been a long time since I’ve done something like this, I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“Well…” Lúcio said, shuddering lightly at her touch, “We could do it slow, or we could do it not at all, or we could just jump right into it, it all depends on what you think you want to do.” Dropping his shirt to the ground behind him for convenience more than anything, he leaned forward cautiously, brushing his thumb against her lip and pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. “What do you want me to do? Just say the word and I’ll do it.”

Reaching down and placing her hand on his, she smiled and leaned into his touch. “I… don’t think I’m ready to have sex just yet but… maybe I could do something else.”

“Oh?” Lúcio asked, eyes going wide as she pushed him down into the mattress and leaned down at his waist.  _ “Oh.” _

She might have been out of practice, but you didn’t forget how to undo a belt even if you were nervous. What  _ was _ making it difficult was how much Lúcio was squirming everytime her thumbs brushed against his hip bones, like she was made completely out of ice. In spite of all of that however his belt was undone in no time at all, Hana’s fingers hooking in his waistband and pulling them down to his knees, a quick kiss to his stomach enough to make him noticeably twitch beneath her.

“I’m uh… sorry if this sucks,” She said, sliding the tip of her finger over his still covered cock, “Been a while, you know?”

“Just keep doing what you’re doing and you’ll be fine,” He said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face and smiling, “But uh… I’m kind of going crazy right now.”

“Yeah I can tell,” She laughed, finally freeing him from his cotton prison and letting her eyes go wide, “Oh… wow, yeah that must’ve felt terrible.”

Without giving him a chance to reply, Hana wrapped her hand around the base of his almost intimidating length. She didn’t know if it was  _ that _ big or if it had just been a  _ really _ long time since she’d seen one, but either way she wasn’t going to let that stop her, that wouldn’t be fair to  _ either _ of them. Working her hand slowly up and down, drinking in every moan and groan that she could coax out of him, torn between looking him in the eye or focusing on the prize that was in her hands.

It wasn’t much of a decision really, his length hardening further in her hands with every second that passed by, hips thrusting into her grip every time she pulled her hand down, his skin so impossibly soft against hers that she almost couldn’t believe that it existed. “How is it?” She asked, reaching down with her other hand and cupping the heavy weight of his sac. “Give me like, pointers or something like that.”

“Y-you’re doing fine,” He shuddered, almost squeaking when she squeezed gently around his balls, “Do… do that more.”

Giggling, she did just that, squeezing and rolling them gently in her grip, always careful to not go to far or to move them in a way that would hurt. From the sweat beading on his forehead and the pre forming at his slit, clearly she was doing  _ something _ right.

“Oh, hold on I think I saw something like this once,” She said, dragging her hand up until her palm was covering the top of his head, squeezing and stroking until her palm was covered, before working it back down and around his shaft. “Pretty cool huh? I just remembered that.”

“Y-yeah, pretty cool,” He said, pushing up onto his elbows, “You… sure you haven’t done this in a while?”

“I think I’d remember  _ that,” _ She said, “But I’ve been thinking about it for a long time now.”

She pumped her hand, the sound so much more visceral than skin rubbing against skin, this was heavy with wetness and passion and so many things she’d forgotten about, his tip almost  _ leaking _ and spreading further along his cock, Hana’s mouth starting to water at the sight before she finally gave in.

“Fuck it,” She said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the side of his shaft, moving her hand up and working the top half while she nurtured attention on the bottom, lips and tongue lathing over the skin and lapping up the taste of her work. “How you holding up?”

“How am  _ I _ holding up?” He asked, arm thrown over his face, “Wasn’t I supposed to be asking  _ you _ that?”

“Well yeah, but I’m not the one who's got someone going down on me right now.” Pressing his length against his stomach, she dragged her tongue along the underside of his cock before kissing the bottom of his head, smirking up at him with hungry eyes. “Besides, I play to  _ win.” _

Sucking him into her mouth, she pulled him back upright and pumped the bottom of his shaft, tongue working over his tip and sliding along his slit, drinking the pre that he was helpless to give to her, her own underwear long since damp with arousal. Tempted though she was to reach down and take care of herself, she had a job to do here, and just because her mouth was on him now didn’t mean she’d forgotten about before.

“Ugh,” He grunted, almost afraid to look down lest he explode right then and there. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, he still wasn’t quite prepared for the sight of her smirking around him, his sac delicately toyed with between her thumb and forefinger, pushing her mouth further down his length and enveloping him more in that incredible warmth.

Except maybe that was pushing  _ too _ far down, with the way her eyes were starting to water and her smirk was starting to get strained. “Hey, woah hold on!” He said, leaning forward and pulling her gently up, “Don’t choke to death, you’re doing great!”

“I… I know,” She coughed, wiping a tear out of her eye, “I just wanna see if 

I  _ can, _ you know?”

“Alright,” He said, leaning back into the mattress, “J-just don’t push yourself too hard.”

Wrapping her lips around him once more, she pushed herself further down, opening her throat up as best she could as she went, pushing the bounds of what she was capable of for now when she was halfway down. Though disappointed, she had to admit that it was hardly anything to scoff at, he was far from small after all, a third of the way would have been something to be proud of.

“That’s good…” Lúcio sighed, resting his hand in her hair and scratching behind her ear, laughing at the blush covering her face,  _ “Good girl.” _

_ That _ had an effect that she wasn’t expecting, what small whimpers that were echoing from her throat vibrating up his shaft and making him respond in kind, her legs clamping together to stop the shivering from what had been a  _ very _ unexpected climax. Having enough control to know that she shouldn’t be having  _ all _ the fun, Hana drew back and pushed herself down again, lips tight around Lúcio and her tongue weaving against every inch of skin it could, hand still pumping steadily along what she couldn’t reach with her mouth.

Everything else was rapidly starting to add up for Lúcio however, and from the hand that was tugging on her hair it was obvious to Hana that he was almost at his end. The only polite thing to do was kick him over.

_ “Foda-se!” _ He gasped, Hana speeding up and swallowing more of him down, gagging loudly every time he hit the back of her throat. Her hand was more of a blur than anything, rubbing and twisting gently, spreading their wetness all over him and dripping down onto the sheets. She needed to do laundry anyway.

Hana had always thought that the sounds were exaggerated in porn, and she still had no doubt that most of them were, but she’d also never really gone this deep or fast before for a blowjob. The sounds were just kind of natural when something was hitting the back of her throat as hard as it was, and with them echoing off the walls of her dorm she had to admit that it sounded like she was doing her job right in that case. Gags, spit, and the sound of Lúcio’s cursing and panting were all painting a very vivid picture for anyone who might have been listening, but thankfully for Hana everyone was still back at the party, leaving the two of them alone in their first primal meeting.

“I’m… getting close,” Lúcio gasped, tapping her on the shoulder, “You can pull back or…  _ Ah!” _

Instead of pulling back she swallowed even more of him, holding him in her throat while she stroked him rapidly to completion. He was starting to pulse in her hand, every minute twitch and thrust felt in the tightness of her throat, her eyes watering when he finally threw his head back and almost  _ howled _ at the ceiling.

“Shit! Shit shit shit!” His climax still managed to catch her by momentary surprise even though she’d been expecting it, but after a second to take a breath and start swallowing she didn’t feel like she was choking anymore. The strands of hair that had been pulled out when he’d lost control weren’t doing any wonders for her watering eyes, but the end to his shuddering and swearing was signalling that he was just about through. Pulling up slowly and gulping down what had flowed back into her mouth, she kept her eyes trained on his until the moment that she let his member fall free, slapping against his stomach with an echo that had no business making them smile as much as they did.

“So…” She said, voice hoarse, “How’d I do?”

“You… did great,” Lúcio replied, reaching forward and brushing her tears away with his thumb, “Way better than you give yourself credit for.”

“You mean it?” She asked, crawling up until her face was above his, “I did good?”

Pulling her down into a kiss and growling against her skin, he nodded against her cheek with a breathless laugh, “Yeah, you did really good. Do you want me to...” Sliding his hand along her back, he squeezed at a by now exposed cheek. “...you know?”

“Hmm…” She thought it over, still very caught up in the moment but… still with enough sense to know a bad idea. “Not tonight. I don’t think I’d be ready for that, not yet.”

“That’s fine,” He said, kissing her cheek, “I just feel kind of bad being the only one that did no work. But I’m not gonna push that, I had fun tonight.”

“You can stay here tonight, if you want.” She looked down, blushing even more than when she’d been almost swallowing him whole. “You don’t have to but… I dunno, maybe it’d be nice…”

“You want to snuggle?” Lúcio asked, readjusting himself and laying his arm open for her, “More than I usually expect, I’m not gonna turn that down.”

Accepting the invitation and laying down against his chest, she twirled a finger along his pecs while he ran a hand along her back, the two of them taking a moment to enjoy the silence. It was nice to be spending the night with someone else for a change, more than she’d realized, she’d been spending so much time alone lately that it had gotten to her in ways she hadn’t expected. She’d have to do this more from now on.

“Hey Luci, you mind if I ask you something?”

“Luci? I like that. But yeah, what is it?”

“Do… you mind if I tell one of my friends about this?” Looking down at what she’d been so intimately involved with only minutes ago, she knew IronCat would want to hear all about it. “I’ve got this friend who was telling me to get out more, and I figure it’d be good to tell her, right?”

“Hmm…” He hummed, putting his finger on his chin, “Do you mind adding an inch or two when you talk about it?”

_ “What?” _ She laughed, “I don’t  _ need _ to add anything, are you kidding me? She’ll think you’re a mutant if I do that!”

“Well in that case, I guess I don’t mind if you want to talk about it to anyone else, you know what’s best.” Relaxing into the mattress, he sighed and let his eyes fall closed. “I’m wiped, you mind if I clock out now?”

“Go right ahead,” She said, stretching herself out and curling up into his side, “I think I’ll do the same.”

“Just do one thing though?”

“Hmm?”

“Please pull the sheet up, I have no pants on and it’s very cold tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that multi pairing is kicking in early, don't say I didn't warn you! I figure that Hana needs to be comfortable around sex and intimacy before she jumps RIGHT into porn, and of all the people that I can think of Lucio seems like one of the nicest ones to help her with that. With him and IronCat (Whoever that is) in her corner, she'll make strides in no time :) Also for a character that we know pretty much nothing about I really like Dae-Hyun, can you tell?
> 
> The song that they're dancing to is Bem-vindos à Society 2.0, from the Lucio album that was released last year! You can listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=on7MJqbh7Co), it's really good!
> 
> (Also wow that example I used on the first chapter on potential pairings didn't age well huh? Happy Pride Soldier 76 <3)


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey uhh… I had a really nice time last night.”

Hana could barely look him in the eye, which suited him just fine considering how nervous he felt with every word that passed his lips. It seemed that both of them were much different people when they hadn’t had their confidence boosted by weak beer and strong bass.

“Oh  _ god…” _ She groaned, “This is so embarrassing. We do all the stuff I did last night and I can’t even  _ look  _ at you?”

“If it makes you feel better,” He laughed, cursing the nervous shake in his voice, “I don’t know what you look like naked, so you’ve got that over me.”

“Oh goddammit now I’m thinking of your dick!” She threw her head into her hands, curling up into a ball on her bed and wishing that it would just swallow her whole. Anything would be better than this conversation. “I sucked your dick after knowing you for like… half an hour! Does that… make me a slut or something?  _ Fucking… _ I don’t know…”

“I don’t think it does!” Lúcio said, frantically trying to find  _ some _ way to pull this conversation out of hell, “And… even if it did I don’t think that’s a bad thing! Not that I’m saying you are, but if you  _ wanted _ to be one there’s nothing wrong with that!”

The collective grimace that they shared when their eyes met could have cracked the earth itself, though it was comforting to know just how out of their depth  _ both _ of them were. At least the confusion was keeping Hana from feeling bad.

“You… don’t think I’m some… easy girl or something like that?”

“I think…” He paused, wanting to make sure that he got every word perfect. There was someone in need right in front of him, someone who was feeling bad because of something that  _ he _ had a part in, and it was his duty to make sure that she felt cared for. Even if he barely had the first clue what he was doing. “I think that you’re just a girl, and I think that we just had fun last night. I think that’s all that matters, that the two of us had fun and we felt good together. Anything else… whatever anyone else would say, who cares about that? How do  _ you _ feel about what we did?”

Taking a chance, Lúcio sat down next to her and reached for her hand, smiling when she took it in turn. “I was really nervous but… you were really nice about it. I… I liked it.”

“Well there you go,” He said, running his thumb along her knuckles, “That’s all that matters.”

Hana smiled, letting herself relax and take a moment to think without panic. She’d expected that there was going to be  _ something _ that hit her after the first time, but she hadn’t thought that it would be  _ that _ bad. It was a good thing that he’d spent the night in that case, there’s no telling how she would feel right now if he hadn’t.

“Thanks for, you know, being cool about this,” She said, “Sorry for freaking out.”

“It’s cool, don’t worry about it.” Patting her hand, he laughed, “This isn’t usually how the morning after goes for me.”

“Oh yeah?” She asked, propping herself up on her elbow, “And how does it usually go Mr. Casanova?”

“Well, either they tell me to leave or…” Leaning in slowly, lips pursed and drifting closer to hers, Hana found herself closing her eyes and drifting closer herself before she heard his voice at her ear, “Sometimes we go get breakfast, I know a pretty good pancakes place nearby.”

“I…” Hana shook her head, hoping that her blush wasn’t as prominent as she felt it was. “That’s not fair.”

“Sorry,” He chuckled, clearly not feeling apologetic in the slightest, “But what do you say? My treat.”

“I’d love to but…” She sighed, “I’ve got a lot of things to take care of today, and a lot of thinking that I need to do. I think I just need to be on my own for a while… sorry…”

“No worries at all.” Squeezing her hand and smiling gently, he nodded and stood from the bed. “I can… leave my number if you ever want to talk, and I live just down the hall…”

“I’d… I’d like that,” Hana replied, rising slowly and wrapping her arms around his neck. It still felt awkward being this close with how she was feeling, but she would be damned if she wasn’t going to try and make it better. “Maybe we could… do this again sometime?”

“I’d like that,” He said, brushing his thumb along her cheek, “Do you mind if I kiss you?”

“Are you sure about that?” She asked, sniffing and grimacing, “I’m pretty sure my mouth tastes like your cock.”

“That’s… really not that big of an issue,” He laughed, “I think I could tolerate it for a few seconds, seeing as you did for way longer.”

“Well… if you put it that way…” She pulled him in by his collar, moaning against his lips and gasping at the hint of tongue, that same heat that had awoken in her last night sparking once more. But soon enough he pulled back, having the sense to know that what she needed right now wasn’t anything more of what he could give, what she needed right now was time to reflect. And nothing to him was more important than letting her have that.

“I’ll be right down the hall if you need me,” He said, “And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone anything.”

She nodded gratefully, opening the door and freezing when she came face to face with a very hungover but suddenly very alert Dae-Hyun.

“U-uh…” Lúcio stammered, “I… won’t tell anyone except him I guess?”

“Thanks Lúcio, I’ll… I’ll see you later ok?” Squeezing his hand as he passed her by, she smiled at the look of concern on his face. “It’s fine, don’t worry.”

“Alright then, I’ll see you later.” Slinking past a clearly still stunned Dae-Hyun, he patted him on the shoulder and began walking down the hall to his own room. “Hey buddy.”

By the time Lúcio’s door echoed in the hallway Dae-Hyun was still standing there, looking quickly between the recently closed door and the recently opened one, connecting dots that would have been simple for someone not so horrifically hungover.

“Is he… did you two..?” At her nod he looked down both sides of the hallway, before dropping low and quickly lifting her up onto his shoulder, ignoring her startled protests as he began jumping up and down. “Alright! Go Hana!”

“Dae! Hyun! Let me! Down!” Smacking him on the back of the head and getting her feet back under herself, she tried keeping how embarrassed she was as hidden as she could. “Don’t let the whole dorm know!”

“Sorry! Sorry!” He said, leaning against the door frame when his hangover finally caught up with the jumping and shouting, “Just… ow… good job Han! It’s been a while!”

“Yep, it has,” She sighed, backing away into her room, “Now that you know, I think I’m going to bury my face in my pillow and scream for the next hour.”

Dae-Hyun understood, backing away to his own room but not quite able to resist having the last word. “So is that like a repeat of last night or..?”

“Ugh!” Hana slammed the door shut, leaping across the floor and right back into bed, doing just what she’d said she was going to and hoping that the world would just pass her by today. She at least wanted a few hours where she could have some peace before telling anyone else.

 

It was of course not long before she’d pulled out her laptop and sent a message to IronCat, hoping and dreading that she would answer soon. She wanted to tell someone about this on her own terms, but then again the thought of talking about it anymore was just  _ embarrassing, _ and that confused her even more considering what it was that she’d been doing on the side for almost two months now. 

It wasn’t two minutes before her message chime rang through the room, shocking her out of her moment of thought to look down at her screen. When she saw the message she couldn’t help but grin.

_ IronCat: OMGOMG is this about last night? Did something happen :3c _

_ TotalDva: I guess you could say that… >:) _

_ IronCat: Tell meeeeeeeee _

_ IronCat: Please? <3 _

It was so much less embarrassing talking to her, even if the lead up always made her think otherwise. Maybe it was just the fact that she wasn’t speaking in person, maybe it was because of how positive she was about everything, but something about IronCat just made her feel… cozy, like she could really tell her anything. She was still a stranger on the internet, she hadn’t forgotten those childhood warnings, but… maybe she could really start to build some trust here.

She’d already seen her naked, how many more levels were there?

_ TotalDva: I might’ve brought someone back… _

_ IronCat: !!! _

_ TotalDva: We didn’t do  _ everything _ but… I might have gotten a little “hands on” ;) _

_ IronCat: AAAAAAAAAAA _

_ IronCat: ...Is that all you did? _

_ TotalDva: Lol don’t sound disappointed! _

_ IronCat: I’m not! But you promised details!  _

_ TotalDva: Fine… maybe I sucked his dick… just a little bit… _

_ IronCat: :O _

_ IronCat: You did it! I’m so proud <3 <3 _

_ IronCat: How was it? _

_ TotalDva: It was good! He was really nice :3 Kind of hurt my throat though :( _

_ IronCat: omg _

_ IronCat: Big? _

_ TotalDva: … _

_ IronCat: Oh _

_ IronCat:  _ Big?

_ TotalDva: … _

_ TotalDva: Yeah it was pretty big. Pretty  _ really _ big. _

_ IronCat: Nice! _

_ IronCat: 8===D O: _

_ IronCat: ^ It you _

Hana had to roll her eyes, she was definitely doing a good job of making her feel good about all of this, but that didn’t change the fact that the last thing she needed to see was a ASCII dick. 

_ TotalDva: I am so close to just logging off omg _

_ IronCat: Sorry sorry :3 _

_ IronCat: So… are you gonna get with him again? _

_ TotalDva: I… I think so. _

There really wasn’t any question about it, he wasn’t an asshole, he seemed genuinely interesting… he was  _ really _ big, but he seemed to know how to use it right, there weren’t really any downsides to it that Hana could see. Maybe just that she was going to have to deal with him seeing her naked in person, but if he was anything like he was today then there was a good chance that she would come out the other side feeling good about herself.

_ TotalDva: He lives down the hall from me, so I could probably just knock on his door whenever. _

_ IronCat: Lucky! I have to wait for people to visit me :( All my friends that join in don’t live on campus. _

_ IronCat: Hey… you want a crazy idea? _

_ TotalDva: I’m scared but… sure. _

_ IronCat: ...What if you streamed with him? You could probably get some extra money that way, plus mixing things up always makes me feel better about doing this… _

_ IronCat: Plus I really want to see what he’s packing. _

Now  _ that _ was something that was definitely out of her range right now, for any number of reasons. Number one, she hadn’t even had sex with him yet, and given how she had reacted in front of him this morning was she really planning on giving dozens of people a front row seat to that as well? Or would she just prefer to die right on the spot even before that, by knocking on his front door and saying “Hey, do you want to fuck me? Also I cam whenever I get a moment free, I’ve been trying to keep it secret from everyone I know for obvious reasons but whatever!”

_ TotalDva: I… don’t know if that would be a good idea _

_ IronCat: No pressure! Only do what you want, but it can be really nice, it’s a nice way to bond _

_ IronCat: I’m thinking about inviting one of my friends over tomorrow… if you wanted to watch. _

_ IronCat: You might decide to give it a go, you might not, but it’d still be nice if you watched :) _

_ IronCat: I watch  _ you _ enough after all, only fair that you see  _ me _ naked too ;3 _

Hana laughed, falling back into her sheets and burying herself under the covers. There was definitely a lot of doubt about inviting someone else into this, for every reason that she had just thought of, but watching someone that she knew do it themselves… that would probably be ok. Hell, it might convince her to go a little further with everything, even if that was just walking down the hall for something more than she’d already had. And if nothing else… well, she’d been wondering what IronCat looked like for a while now, what kind of fool would turn down a chance to see?

_ TotalDva: Alright, I’ll tune in <3 _

_ TotalDva: Can’t wait to see xx _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap one with no sex, the world is falling around us. Just wanted to throw in a short one here, I'm trying to get back into submitting a chapter weekly again. Might not be for all the same series, but I'm gonna try and have some consistency at least.
> 
> Also glad to see that reception to the Lucio chapter was good, it's definitely not the last time we'll see him! In fact we may be seeing a lot more of him again soon >:3
> 
> Looks like Hana may be finally getting a look at who IronCat is soon, maybe she'll finally figure out it's who literally everyone else worked out it was by the second chapter!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://genderfluidintake.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheFluidWriter)


	5. Chapter 5

“Well, time for the big show,” Hana sighed, tapping her foot against the edge of her bed. In truth it wasn’t quite that time yet, nor had it been the last five times she’d said it, she was just trying to get it through her mind that she was finally going to be seeing  _ her.  _ She still hadn’t worked out where she’d heard the name IronCat before, but all mysteries were going to be solved pretty definitively soon.

But why was she so nervous about this? It wasn’t like  _ she _ was going to be the one having sex on camera, not yet at least, she was just going to be watching a friend of hers who was far more experienced in all of this give a demonstration on what you can  _ really _ do on cam.

Ok, and maybe she had started to get a little bit of a crush on IronCat over the last few months, maybe that was affecting her view of things a little bit. Hana had always gotten nervous watching her crush be in a play in high school, this wasn’t really that different all things considered.

“Whatever,” She groaned to herself, “I had a stranger’s dick down my throat like, two days ago, I can sit in front of a laptop for a few hours if I need to…”

And a few hours was something that she had definitely prepared for, she’d eaten before, made sure that she’d already finished whatever studying or cleaning she’d had to do that day, had a gallon of water nearby just in case she started getting dehydrated, she was prepared for everything.

And she had a playlist ready for when she started watching, just in case she… got too excited.

Dae-Hyun had gotten a message  _ specifically  _ telling him not to try and surprise her, for what reason he had not been told but he was likely to believe that she was still recovering from her first encounter with Lúcio. Which wasn’t entirely untrue, he’d been wonderful but it was still very overwhelming to think about, even if she was planning to push things further next time. She’d have to do some warm ups next time though, her throat was still aching.

_ Beep _

Her phone lit up with a message from IronCat, a quick glance showing her a link to her show and a series of kisses. Well, this was it then, wasn’t it?

“Ok,” Hana sighed, slapping her cheeks and taking her seat in front of the laptop. She’d dressed lightly in just a hoodie and a pair of loose fitting sweatpants, she didn’t want to have to put too much effort into getting undressed once the show started properly, she’d learned that quickly after fumbling on camera for two straight minutes to get out of something that had turned out to be cute but impractical to wear. It had definitely endeared her to her audience, but she wasn’t eager to embarrass herself like that again in the future, or in private.

But tonight wasn’t about her, even if in some ways it was  _ for _ her, tonight was about IronCat and what she had in mind to entertain her no doubt ravenous audience. All that Hana could think about as she clicked on the link was how beautiful she must be, what kind of person she was, what side of her it was that she was going to show to the wor-

“Wait, I know you!” Hana shouted at her screen, unheard by the idly dancing form of IronCat patting her hands along the covers of her bed and speaking offscreen to whoever must be her partner for tonight. But what struck Hana instantly was that she had _ seen _ this room before, she recognized the Swedish flag hanging on the wall, she recognized that exposed, shitty brick that was a telltale sign of university accommodation, but most of all, she  _ definitely _ recognized those muscles that were on prominent display, not even covered except for the barest hints of lingerie.

Hana snapped her fingers in the air, working through names that she’d heard over the last few months to try and remember what  _ hers _ was. “Linda… Britney… Brigitte! Ah ha!”

It turned out that she’d seen IronCat before, though that had been months ago at this point, she’d been the very first camgirl that she’d ever watched in fact. The one with the arms that looked like they were made of steel and the abs that seemed to be carved from granite, with the infectious laughter and the smile that made  _ you _ feel happy no matter what your mood had been.

Hana had only watched her once, but it had left more of an impression than she’d remembered it seemed.

“Are we on?” Brigitte asked, looking over the camera, “Warn me before we are.”

_ “Da,  _ I turned it on.”

“You turned it on?” She asked, arching her eyebrow before looking into the lens in surprise, “Wait we’re streaming right now?”

“Yes, that is what I said.”

“Oh!” She jumped, smoothing her hair and making sure the straps on her bra were smoothed down. “H-hi everyone! Sorry about that, but  _ someone _ didn’t tell me we were on…”

“You said check camera! Be more specific!” An arm came into frame briefly to muss Brigitte’s hair, and the sight of that forearm alone was enough to make Hana drool. She had thought that Brigitte was built, and she certainly was, but  _ this  _ was something else entirely. The forearm alone must have been nearly the size of Hana’s thigh, rock hard and lined with such obvious muscle that you could almost feel like you were touching it yourself. If  _ this  _ was who Brigitte had invited along tonight then she was  _ definitely _ going to remember this.

“Well… I promised you guys another duo, and… tonight’s the night!” Brigitte giggled nervously, though it was easy to detect the excitement, “I see a lot of familiar names in the chat, and a few…  _ special _ names.”

Hana blushed at the kiss blown at the camera, knowing that it was likely meant for quite a few people, but feeling like a decent part of it could have been meant for her. It wasn’t the only kiss either, as her mystery guest leaned in and claimed her lips with a tenderness that was obvious in its strength, thumb and forefinger placed so delicately on Brigitte’s chin when it was so clearly capable of so much more.

“I… should probably introduce you,” She said, already panting in need from one simple kiss, “Everyone… this is… Aleksandra! A few of you  _ might _ know her depending on what you spend your time doing, but don’t go gossiping!”

“That will just make them gossip more,” Aleksandra said, waving at the camera with a small smile, “Hello!”

She was certainly a specimen to take in, barely in frame with how tall she was, even sitting on the bed. As Hana suspected she was absolutely  _ massive, _ biceps bigger than Hana’s head even relaxed, her thighs like tree trunks and just as sturdy, abdominals more comparable to a cheese grater than a human body. Her left shoulder was dark with what seemed to be a tattoo, but from the angle Hana couldn’t quite make out what it was, only that it covered the apex of her shoulder and seemed to be a number of some kind, no doubt costing a lot of money considering how much skin needed to be covered. Her forearm was covered in ink as well, though this seemed to be a much more conventional design of… well, lines.

Unlike Brigitte, Aleks had opted to just have her chest uncovered from the beginning, something that Hana and no doubt countless others hadn’t noticed at first, given what else was on display. Once they noticed though, they could hardly look away, breasts high and firm even without support, only needing the sturdy foundation beneath them to remain as strong as the rest of their owner. An impressive feat, being that they weren’t exactly lacking for size, perfectly complimenting the rest of the living mountain on camera. 

With some chastising, Hana realized that she hadn’t even really taken a proper look at her face, simply ogling her body like she was some frat boy at a party rather than the beauty appreciating woman that she  _ truly _ was, and in this she was far from disappointed. A chiselled jaw, short hair dyed a bright pink, lips that looked just to  _ die _ for, but what caught her attention most was the scar bisecting her right eyebrow, stretching up onto her forehead and resting just below her hairline. It was striking, and rife with opportunity to wonder just  _ how _ she had gotten it, but before Hana could jump down  _ that _ particular rabbit hole she spoke up in that deliciously smooth voice once more.

“Brigitte called me and said she owes her fans a show,” She said, wrapping her arm around Brigitte’s shoulders and shaking her like one would a child, though with her body and obvious strength of personality it wasn’t hard to imagine that she treated everyone that way. “I promised her I would give you show to remember! Guaranteed!”

“You’re overselling,” Brigitte whispered, shuddering at the hand closing around the back of her neck, “Ok… maybe you’re not…”

Pulling her in, Aleks pressed their lips together, eyes falling closed and mouths working against each other, Brigitte’s arms still at her sides as she let Aleks take over completely. Bringing them both down to the bed, Brigitte underneath her and the camera still recording them both from the side, Aleks let her hands start to roam along the taut form beneath. Her fingers massaged and squeezed at a trembling set of abs, along a strong calf that came up to wrap around the small of her back, and all the while she made sure that the audience could see her slowly starting to unravel even this soon.

“I forgot… to show them… what we’re going to use,” Brigitte said between kisses, moaning gutturally at the feeling of Aleks’ teeth scraping at her throat.

“Better as surprise,” She replied, cupping Brigitte’s breasts and squeezing gently, a pool of heat igniting in her core at the groan of pleasure she received in response. “You sound like you want to show them right away.”

“I… I do…”

“Well…” She said, her tone shifting down into something menacing, “You’re a very greedy girl.”

“Whu- ah!” Brigitte was lifted, seemingly with very little effort, and flipped onto her front across Aleks’ knee, looking back to ask what was happening when a sharp crack split the air and her backside exploded in fire. “Ugh~”

“Shh…” Aleks whispered, smoothing the red patch on the cheek that she had just spanked, “You’ll get what you need soon. But first is punishment for greed.”

Brigitte cried out when another blow rained down, though anyone watching could see that she pushed herself back into it, cheeks rippling with the impact and her body growing hotter with each strike. It was no time at all before she was all but panting like an animal, tongue near hanging out of her mouth and begging for more of  _ anything. _

“Please…” She moaned, looking up at Aleks, “I want… I want it…”

“Oh?” Aleks asked, slipping her thumb between Brigitte’s lips and smirking when she sucked down, “What is it you want? Say it so whole audience can hear you.”

Hana gasped, her pants long since discarded and her hand wedged between her legs, becoming more and more convinced by the second that  _ this _ was what she wanted, to have and to be seen doing _ this,  _ losing herself so completely that she’ll beg without shame or without hesitation, with no care for whoever could be watching. She almost brought herself to an end right there when Brigitte looked up at Aleks with wide, desperate eyes and moaned in a tone just as wanton, “Please… Fuck me Aleks!”

Smiling and sweeping a strand of sweat damped hair out of Brigitte’s face, Aleks nodded and placed her down on the bed, stepping off camera to rummage around in something unseen to the audience. “Keep yourself warm.”

Idly, almost hypnotically, Brigitte slid her fingers into herself, pulling the thin line of her underwear aside with her thumb and spreading her legs for the camera. Hana moaned right along with her, gazing with wide eyed amazement at her perfect form, strong thigh muscles rippling and trembling as her feet rose and her toes curled against the carpet, abs flexing and relaxing with every pulse of pleasure that rang through her body.

Sweating and gasping, Brigitte propped herself up on her elbow and stared into the camera, fingers pushing as deep as she could manage and her voice trembling.

“I… I hope you guys are… enjoying yourselves…” Still managing a wink in spite of her state, Brigitte fell back into the covers and arched her back, chasing down release with a franticness that would surprise anyone who had seen how worn out she had seemed.

“Ah!” Aleks chided, slapping the back of Brigitte’s hand and placing it at her side, “Not very polite after making me put this on. What do you say?”

“S-sorry Aleks,” She giggled, “You’re just… so nice to look at...”

“Yes, I am,” Aleks replied, stepping into frame with her back to the camera, chiselled behind framed perfectly by the harness that she’d obviously been putting on offscreen. Leaning back and flexing her arms, she took a great deal of pleasure in showing off the muscles in her back as they tensed and stretched, Brigitte’s eyes glued as much to her biceps as they were to the strap-on at her waist. “Welcome to the gun show.”

“Oh no,” Brigitte groaned, reaching forward and sliding her hand between Aleks’ legs, gripping her behind and pulling her forwards, “Stop that…”

“Oh?” She asked, raising an eyebrow in question, “You tell me what to do?”

“Maybe…”

“Big mouth,” She said, squeezing Brigitte’s cheeks between her thumb and forefinger, turning her head to face the camera, “Don’t forget who is in charge.”

“S-sorry Aleks…”

“You’re too used to messing with your fans,” She said, wrapping her other hand in Brigitte’s hair and tugging her back to look up at her, “Have they seen you with your mouth shut?”

“N-not in a long time…” Brigitte shuddered, “Are you going to show them?”

“I am,” Aleks said, pushing Brigitte down and resting the tip of the strap-on at her lips, “Get it wet. Then I will break you.”

Without any sense of hesitation Brigitte parted her lips, pushing her mouth further along the rigid length until it was resting at the entrance to her throat, bobbing herself back and forth and sucking deeply as though Aleks could feel it. The hand on the back of her head guided her along reliably, always leaving her just enough time to suck in a breath before her throat was filled again, little squeaks of surprise from a slap or two to her behind muffled around the strap in her mouth.

“Good,” Aleks said, thrusting her hips gently to make sure every inch was attended to, “Very good. I think you are ready.”

Brigitte pulled back with a cough, wiping her watering eyes with a giggle, “I’ve been working on that. Where do you want me?”

“I want them to see your face,” Aleks said, pushing her down until her back was against the covers and her head was hanging off the edge of the bed, “So do you.”

Watching with her back near arched off the bed, Hana was very much in agreement, having tuned out the chimes and messages going on in the chat to focus her attention solely on the two specimens in front of her, and if she could see fully one of them unravel… to have them stare her more or less in the eye while they lose themselves to pleasure, that was  _ definitely  _ something that she wanted to see, and it was easy to tell that Brigitte was in agreement.

Squeezing some lube from a nearby bottle into her hand and lathering up the strap-on further, Aleks got on her knees and pushed Brigitte’s legs apart, leaning down to press a delicate kiss to her clit before rising in her massive glory, strong arms holding her partner’s hips in place as she positioned herself at her entrance. 

“Ready?” She asked, smiling crookedly at the shaky nod she received, “Good.”

Brigitte cried out as Aleks pushed herself in, holding her against the bed until she bottomed out inside of her, shallowly thrusting to get Brigitte to relax and to get used to the feeling of being so suddenly filled. Letting go of her hips and leaning over her, Aleks rubbed the tip of her thumb over Brigitte’s windpipe, marvelling at the feeling of her swallowing deeply.

“Ready?”

“Ha,” Brigitte laughed, leaning back and staring right into the camera, “L-let’s give them what they want!”

Aleks’ approach was instant and relentless, gripping her waist with enough strength to bruise and pulling them both together, their hips connecting with enough force to echo off the walls and to shake the entire bed in its frame, the daring smirk that had been on Brigitte’s face now gone and replaced with a wide open mouth and eyes that had rolled back in her head, guttural grunts and moans spilling from her throat unbidden.

“Oh my- uh- god!” She gasped, rocking back and forth on Aleks’ length, barely able to hold in her howls of pain and pleasure from the sheer  _ force _ of Aleks’ thrusts. Her eyes were unfocused, the back of her head bouncing off the edge of the bed with every rock of her body, she couldn’t even raise her arms to wrap around Aleks’ chest, she was simply a slave to whatever it was that was decided was going to be done to her. A concept that Aleks was very eager to take advantage of, and that Hana was to watch.

“You remember to tell me if it’s too much,” Aleks said, wrapping her hands around Brigitte’s throat and squeezing down. Even through the strap-on Aleks could  _ feel _ her tightening, knowing that this was very much going to come to an end soon, whether they wanted it to be or not. It was her duty then to make sure that everyone could enjoy it while it was still happening.

With her body being forced back and forth and her throat held in an iron grip, Brigitte was having to fight to keep her mind intact, forcing herself to raise her hands and wrap them around Aleks’ wrists, staring up at her with a smile that Aleks would describe as “Fuck-Drunk”. Thrusting herself into Aleks and meeting her halfway under her own volition, she was more than happy to chase the climax that was approaching with the speed of a bullet train, so close to passing out in so many different ways that it was getting hard to even see through all the chaos.

“I-I’m com- ugh- I’m coming!” She chanted, her hands falling from Aleks’ wrists and her back hitting the mattress, her lustful expressions on full display to her adoring audience who were showering praise and donations with a frenzy. Seeing that Brigitte was well in the throes of climax beneath her, rather than slowing down and guiding her through it, she squeezed tighter and began thrusting even harder, sweat dripping from her forehead and her teeth clenched in what looked to the audience to be a barely controlled fury.

“Watch me,” Brigitte screamed, “Watch me watch me _watch_ _me!”_

The bed creaked dangerously, Brigitte was shuddering underneath her so violently that for a moment Aleks was  _ genuinely  _ worried, but the vacant smile that was stretched across her face was all the answer that she needed.

She’d promised to break her after all, she couldn’t stop halfway.

The muscles in her arms and shoulders bulged as she took hold of Brigitte, pulling out until she was cresting right at her entrance before slamming herself back in, falling down and pressing their chests together as she squeezed even tighter around Brigitte’s throat, hips thrusting with a speed and purpose almost too fast for the camera to see properly.

But Hana could see properly, she could see  _ everything, _ and with one final thrust of her fingers and a muffled scream into her shirt she came undone just as Brigitte had, panting and moaning even as her friend gave one final squeal of delight and fell limp against the bed.

“Hm?” Aleks said, stopping instantly and looking down curiously, “Brigitte?”

“I… whu… hmmm…” Words seemed to be failing Brigitte, as did general use of her body, only able to mutter a string of unintelligible gibberish as Aleks pulled out of her and moved up to get a better look.

“Ah! Ah ha ha!” She leaned her head back and laughed, wiping a hand across her forehead as much in relief as it was in mirth, “I told you. I would break you.”

Brigitte didn’t reply, in fact she didn’t really do much more of anything except giggle one last time and then pass out completely, head still hanging off the edge of the bed with that same lust-filled smile on her face. Aleks meanwhile was at a loss on what to do, looking between Brigitte and the camera before working out a solution.

“Ah, goodbye.” She waved, moving around to the back of the camera. “Brigitte needs rest, I will tell her you enjoyed.”

And like that, just as suddenly as it had started, the stream was over. And now, even more than before she had started watching, Hana was filled with a heat that burned so strongly she could hardly stand it. If she had been on the fence before tonight… well, she had definitely come to a  _ very  _ strong decision.

Pulling out her phone, realizing with a grimace that she hadn’t bothered to wipe her hand off first, she was about to send a message before she got an idea. Holding her hand above her head as high as she could reach and lifted the hem of her shirt above her breasts, she slipped one of her still wet fingers into her mouth before snapping a picture.

“Ooooo,” She hummed, blushing at how naturally this was all coming now, “I look niiiiice!”

Scrolling through her contacts and finding Lúcio’s name, she hesitated for a moment before attaching the photo and thumbing out a quick message, trying for teasing and hoping that it didn’t come out sounding desperate. She had a feeling however, he wasn’t exactly going to shoot her down.

_ Heeeeeeey ;) You busy tomorrow? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Zarya! I've been wanting to write her for over a year now, what a good opportunity to do so! I was originally going to have someone different, but then Archer told me about their shared spray and well... I couldn't NOT write them could I?
> 
> More coming soon, especially with mah boi Luci :3
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://genderfluidintake.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TheFluidWriter)


End file.
